Unexpected Romance
by Gakupo X Kaiko fangirl
Summary: Kaiko is the new maid at the Kamui Mansion, Find out all she goes trough while being their. Yes summary sucks but its a really good story.


Hiiii guys surprised? Lol yeah I'm back my loves sorry I haven't uploaded ive been busy with school goddesses so much work!, Well whatever here is a story that I'm working on yes it's a chapter story I hope you guys will love it!. O and quick little note yes I will continue Vocaloid Drama I'm just thinking what to put in it lol, also their will be a little question at the end of the story so keep an eye out. O and I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOID CHARACTERS!

Unexpected Romance Chapter 1: Kaiko's First Day

The blue haired female was sadly laying in her bed thinking about how is she gonna pay her friend half for the mortgage of the house

**KAIKO'S POV**

I was super confused I mean how do I pay my best friend/roommate if I got fired from Wal*Mart which pissed me off cause I got fired because they said I stole money when it was Kikya! FML could my life suck more!. I heard a door close ok it got more sucky! Its my best friend Gumi o no

"Hi Kaiko!" she shouts super happy

"O uhh hey.." I say very dully

"What's wrong Kaiko chan?" she asks me cocking her head

"I….I got fired today" I say putting my head down

"What? Why?" she asks me again and goes next to me patting my back

"They think I stole money from the cash register when it was Kikya!" I yell frustrated

"That's so unfair what are you gonna do?"

"I know Gumi, and I don't know I mean all I have left is $500.00 and that's not enough for half of the mortgage….and I need it for clothes" I say sadly

"Don't pay me I got it this time ok?" she tells me

"No I cant Gumi!"

"I insist Kaiko you don't have a job and I'm not forcing you ok"

"Ok fine if you say so" I say and grab the newspaper and start looking for jobs

"I wish I could help you get a job-" she tells me then out of the blue screams like a fan girl seeing her dream boy and starts jumping up and down

"Uhh what's up with you Gumi" I ask

"I know a job for you!" she yelled at me

"Really? What is it!" I ask anxiously

"Ok well ill check the job first stay here ill be back!" she told me then ran out the door so quick I thought I went blind for a second

**AT THE KAMUI MANSION**

**GAKUPO'S POV**

I was sitting in my office biting on a pen trying to write a new song or novel but I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened only 2 months ago

_WOOT FLASH BACK_

I was just sitting alone in bed waiting for my beloved Luka to call me since she was in Paris at some fashion designing show I don't know then I heard my phone ring I quickly grabbed it and hit accept then right when I was gonna say hello I heard

"_O god yes yes yes keep going o your so good!"_

"_Right their?"_

"_Mmmm o yes yes harder harder ooo~"_

I froze I didn't know what to think I mean did she want me to hear this or was it by accident..Ethier way I still threw my phone at the wall.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Well that scared me for life….I don't even remember what happened but somehow I ended up asking her to marry me and now she's my fiancé god only knows how drunk I must have been..while I was lost in thought Luka walked in

"Hey Gaku kun!" she yelled while going up to hug me

"What is it Luka" I ask her

"I came to see how my fiancés doing duhh and have you found a maid yet?" she asks

"No…I don't see why we should get a maid we have servents" I tell her dully

"Well Gakupo because they assist us not clean" she tells me while sitting in my lap

Right when I was gonna reply my sister Gumi came running in

"Gakupo I have a person who can be your maid!" she yells while panting

"Who?" me and Luka ask

"Well she's my best friend Kaiko Shion she is super nice and she needs the job and she just got fired cause she was framed for stealing money and they didn't even give her a chance to prove herself innocent" she explains to me and Luka

"Well is she good around the house?" Luka asks

"Yeah totally" she says

"Well bring her in a maids dress tomorrow and we'll see how she works alright" I say finally

"Yay o thanks aniki!" she yells and runs out happily

"A maids dress" Luka tells me looking annoyed

"What she's supposed to work naked?"

"No ughh whatever" she says walking out

I just smirked to myself and start thinking_ Hn...I wonder what this Kaiko person will look like_

**AT GUMI & KAIKO'S SHARED HOUSE**

**KAIKO'S POV**

I stayed up waiting for Gumi but eventually my body gave up and I fell asleep. A couple of hours or minutes I don't know, but I heard a door close and footsteps so I woke up.

"Kaiko!" I heard my best friend Gumi yell

"I'm right here what is it Gumi?" I ask sitting up and stretching

"You've got the job!" she yells while jumping up and down

"What? Seriously yay!- o wait what's my new job?" I say curious

"You're my brother's maid you just have to clean around the mansion" she explains to me

"O…well I suppose that's not to hard I'm used to cleaning" I say laughing a bit

"Yep so ill take you tomorrow in a maids dress and if you do good you're the new maid!" she says super happy

"Problem I don't have a maids dress" I say

"O I got you one don't worry" she says and I think she smirked evilly o goddesses what do I have in store for me tomorrow

We both went to our separate rooms and went to sleep

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast right under my nose so I opened my eyes and seen scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, & orange juice on a tray . With Gumi looking at me smiling on my computer chair next to me.

"Morning Kaiko I made you a good breakfast for your start of a new job" she tells me

"Aww thanks Gumi that's sweet" I say and grab the bacon

"Ok ill get your maid outfit and you take a shower when your done eating then ill help you with hair" she says going in my closet

I just nod and start drinking my orange juice, Then Gumi comes out holding a blue maids dress with white frills on the bottom, white frilly apron, with blue high boots and white frills on the top of the boot tied with a blue lace and black bow, and to complete the nightmare it had a little white frilly hat. I spit out my orange juice

"Your kidding!" I yell coughing

"Nope aint it cute!" she tells me smiling

"It's a nightmare!" I yell still coughing

"Well it's the only maids dress I seen so your wearing it" she says setting it on my dresser

"Fine fine" I say getting up

"O and it brought these" she holds up a lingerie see trough blue bra and matching blue underwear and lets not forget it has white frills plus more bows are you kidding me!

"O lord!" I shout

"Yep so just take a shower and put this on ^^" she says happily and skips out the door

I just go in the shower and start thinking _I wonder what this job will be like.. will I like it?….._

I got out of the shower, dried myself, put lotion, and put the horrible outfit, then brushed my hair and finished

"Gumi I finished!" I yell

"Kawaiii you look adorable Kaiko!" she shouts

"I feel poofy" I say sighing

"O cheer up now anyways lets go!" she shouted once again and pulled me to the car

**AT THE KAMUI MANSION**

We came up to a huge mansion in such a privet neighborhood. _Why didn't Gumi ever tell me her brother was rich_ I thought to myself then we walked inside.

**GAKUPO'S POV**

I started typing and I was on a role I am almost done with a new song I was excited just when I was about to write the ending lyrics my sister walked in.

"Heyy Gakupo!" she yelled

"O umm hey Gumi what is it" I ask not looking

"Here's Kaiko!" she said pushing someone in I think but I didn't notice I just heard more footsteps

"Umm hello Master Gakupo" said a rather beautiful voice I looked up and froze my heart started pounding I felt like my jaw dropped because before me I have an angel, such a graceful flawless figure, how her hair was perfectly straight but curled in and spiky the tips, o goddesses she was o so very attractive.

"Umm-Ahem hello Miss Kaiko welcome I am Gakupo Kamui" I said going up to her and kissing her hand

"Hello Master Gakupo o umm I hope you don't mind me calling you that" she said looking nervous

"No its perfect" I say smiling

Then sadly Luka walked in holding cleaning supplies

"O their you are now start cleaning downstairs then move upstairs" she told Kaiko while shoving the cleaning supplies in her face

"Umm yes mam" Kaiko said walking out

Gumi muttered something that sounded like "Stupid jerk" and left as well

"O Gakupo kun I have sad news" Luka said coming to me and sitting on my lap

"Yes?" I asked

"I have to leave tonight to Paris ill be back in a week though" she says

In my head I thought _aww did your cheating partner get lonely!_ "Another fashion show" I ask annoyed

"Yes ill go and pack I love you Gakupo" she tells me then kisses me and walks out

_If you really loved me why did you cheat on me…..wait a second if she cheated on me who says I cant do it back.._ I smirked to myself.

To Be Continued….

Will Gakupo cheat on Luka?, Is Luka really going to a fashion show?, & Does Gumi hate Luka find out next time!

I hope you guys liked this story I spent three days on it so please be nice. O and your question today is Did Gumi Get That Maid Outfit For Kaiko On Purpose Or Not, If Yes Then Why? Answer in reviews. I love you all byee!


End file.
